The modulation transfer function (“MTF”) of a camera is a measurement of the camera's ability to transfer contrast at a particular resolution from an imaged object to a camera image. The MTF is a way to incorporate resolution and contrast into a single specification. MTF is the key to measure the sharpness of image, and to quantify the overall imaging performance of a camera system in terms of resolution and contrast. As a result, knowing the MTF of each imaging lens and camera sensor within a system allows a designer to make the appropriate selection when optimizing the camera system for a particular resolution.